Dino Crisis 3: Crossworlds
by Raven-Dog
Summary: Jason Morton must go back in time to save his parants...but he may end up also saving himself.
1. Prologue

Dino Crisis 3-Crossworlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Dino Crisis or the characters Capcom made up. But the new ones and this story are mine.

Prologue

"And I I I will never leave yooouuuu! Thank-you for coming tonight, good-night. Hope to see you here on Tuesday." And with that, Jason Morton ran off stage with his band. The crowd was cheering, showing their delight. When they got to the dressing room, they collapsed in their chairs. "Whoa, that was great." Jason looked over at his drummer and background vocalist Johnny Dean. He looked tired. He always hammered on those drums pretty hard. He looked at the rest of his band. They all looked beat. They called themselves The Crossworlders. Mark Penn is the guitarist and background vocalist, Sean Glenn is the keyboardist, guitarist and background vocalist, and Nick Minor is the bassist and background vocalist. And in the lead is him, Jason Morton. He did the Lead Vocals. He could also play all of the other instruments in the band, and then some. He got up and headed to the door, "come on guys. We have a lot of fans to see." They got up and headed out to sign autographs and take pictures. After that they were even more tired. Jason looked around at his band, and sighed, "you guys are pussies." "Give us a break, Jason," said Sean, "we have been performing for four days straight. And we also have been working in the lab, going on missions, and studying the alternate universes." He looked at his band members and said, "and your point is?" Everyone sighed and left for bed. Mark turned around, "if you want to go to the lab be our guest. Your wife should be there. See you tomorrow, Jason." After the band went to bed, he got ready to leave for the lab. He went to the car garage, got in his car, and headed uptown. 

***

Susan Morton came through the lab doors, carrying a bag of food. Her husband called her and told her that he was coming, so she decided to get some food. He would probably pull another all-nighter. She knew that he needed his rest, but she also knew that he couldn't sleep unless he did some work other than his music. That thought made her smile. He would dedicate most of his songs to her. He once told her that every song he wrote was a confession of his love to her. That's what kept them together all these years. Their love. Some people didn't think they would make it. Since Jason was American, and she was Asian-America, they thought their different cultures would get in the way. But that was shot down when they found out they had same religion, thoughts about politics, and the same taste in music. His parents thought that they were the perfect couple. His parents were sweet. It was a surprise when she found out that her parents liked him. They didn't hardly like any of her other boyfriends. Ever since they got married, life got better for them. They want to have a baby within the next year. They were both the same age, 24. She is 5ft 10in and he is 6ft. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Jason has the bluest eyes, like his dad, and his hair went down to the middle of his back. His natural hair color was very strange. It was purple-light blue mixed. That is one of her most favorite things about him. Besides being in a very successful band, he was also one of the worlds most brilliant scientist and one of the best military agents in the American government. She ended her thoughts and decided that she needed to get started before Jason came. 

A few minutes later, she heard a noise. When she looked up from her computer screen she saw Jason came in. "Hey honey." "Hey sugar." He went up to his wife and kissed her. "How was the performance?" she asked. "It went great," he replied. 

At that moment, he heard the door open. He looked over and saw his parents, Dylan and Regina, walk in. Since Regina was still with S.O.R.T. she still used that code name. Even though Dylan was 49 and Regina was 48, they still looked very young. It was because of going through time. It slowed their aging. "Hey son." "Hey Mom, Dad." He went to both of them and hugged them. Then, suddenly, Paula came in. "Late, as usual. Hey sis?" "Shut up brother," she said. She was only 18 years younger than her brother, but she is very smart. Dylan looked at them and said, "you guys can fight later. Right now we have work to do." 

As they headed up to the equipment, Jason, Dylan, and Paula started to feel dizzy. "Are you okay honey?" Susan asked. "Yeah," he said. He looked around at the others, "is everyone else okay?" They nodded. Then suddenly Dylan and Paula Started to fade away. _What is going on?_ Jason thought. "Oh my God. Jason, your hand!" After he heard Susan's frantic cry, he looked at his hand. It was fading away.


	2. Chapter 1: The Problem

Dino Crisis 3-Crossworlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Dino Crisis or the characters Capcom made up. But the new ones and this story are mine.

Chapter 1: The Problem

"Please, help us!" Paula yelled. Regina ran to cabinet, punched in a code, and took out three devices with straps on them. "Here, put these on. Quick!" When they put them on, they stopped fading away. "What just happened?" asked Dylan. Jason turned toward them and said, "I think something happened in the past, that caused us not to exist." As Susan headed for the computer terminals she said, "well, lets get going and fix it. Those time keepers won't last forever." Everyone took a terminal and started working. But after awhile they found that everything in the past was fine. Thanks to the Third Energy time capabilities, they could search the past for any events that shouldn't have happened. The time keepers were devices that allowed you to go back and forth through time, it kept you from fading away, and it could freeze time and allow you to move whatever or whoever you wanted. After the search was over they got up and looked around at each other. "Well, now what?" Dylan asked. Suddenly the idea hit Jason like a ton of bricks. "Maybe what happened to us happened in our twin alternate universe." He looked around at everyone, and they all agreed. When they went back and checked their twin alternate universe they found the problem. In the past, when Regina and Dylan went back in time to rescue the people in Edward city, Only Regina came back. Out of all of the alternate universes only one was just like theirs. Every event was the same, except for a few names. "But why did this event happen in that universe, but not ours?" Paula asked. Dylan spoke up and said, "maybe it has already happened and has been fixed?" "That sounds right, but I don't remember us or anybody else going back in time to fix anything?" Paula looked at her mother and said, "our alternate selves probably came across the Crossworld and fixed it." Suddenly Paula, Dylan, and Regina's head began to get serious headaches. Jason's mind was reeling_ what's happening to them!_

***

When Dylan woke up, he looked around. Regina and Paula were still asleep. Jason was sitting in a chair watching them, while his wife was at the computer, working. Some other computer techs were there too. "Hey dad," he said. "How do you feel?" "Like shit," he replied. "You must be fine then." He smiled. "Ha ha ha. Funny. So, what happened?" "Because of time changing, new memories were given to you. That is why your head started to hurt." "Why can't I think of them?" "Because they're still new. They will come to you in a little while." At that moment Regina and Paula woke up. "What happened?" Dylan looked over at his wife and began to tell her what happened, when he noticed for the first time that Jason was dressed for combat. He looked over at Susan, and noticed that she was dressed the same way. "Why are you guys dressed like that?" he asked. Jason looked at him in the eyes and said, "Susan and I are going to fix this little problem." Dylan's eyes widened. "Are you guys crazy?" As Jason was walking to the Time Portal he said, "Dad, I'm very much more qualified than you or mom to go on this mission." He turned around to them, and smiled, "besides, when we took this job they wanted us for our skills. They didn't say anything about sanity." Dylan knew this was true. His son had surpassed both him and his mother in combat. And he was one of the most craziest people he knew. He looked over at his wife and daughter. They looked worried too, but the nodded their heads in agreement. He gave in. "All right," he said. "So when are you guys leaving?" "In ten minutes," he said. "You guys will stay here and contact us with any updates. Call the guys, tell them the problem, and contact us when they get here. It looks like we will need their help." After everyone was ready they got ready to go to the Crossworld. "Good-luck, son. And please come back." "I will Mom. Bye Dad. See you later Paula." With that, Jason and Susan stepped through the portal to the Crossworld.


End file.
